


The Doctor Is In

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no reason for him to be this frustrating, it was all inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on kurokonobasukeimagines on tumblr, which I happen to run!~

You survey the house carefully, the medicine gripped tightly in your hand as you find it odd you can’t find a 6’3” buff basketball player who could barely move due to how sick he was.

"Eikichi, just take the medicine!" You call out his name but get no response, though you feel like you can hear him shudder from the next room over. You tiptoe across your carpet cautiously to prevent any noise from alerting him of your presence, peeking around the corner before running towards the bathroom as fast as you could. You slide a large basketball shoe that had been strewn across your floor at random to stop the door from closing and locking you out, kicking it open as he retreats and falls onto his back.

Nebuya had gotten to the point where he was pretty weak, which was frustrating for a guy like him, but he was still refusing to take the medicine that would make him feel better just because it didn’t taste good. He had been fighting you all morning, rolling off his bed and spending most of his time in the bathroom, saying he was feeling sick, until you had learned he had just been reading one of his basketball magazines and avoiding you entirely. He made a mad dash towards the kitchen and tried to shove food in his face to prove he was feeling better but almost immediately vomited it up, leading you to become even more worried about his condition.

Yet he still fought to avoid you, almost tripping over his own two feet as he disappears into the living room while you fetched the medicine from the fridge.

The bathroom is small and there’s nowhere for him to go, the two of you locking eyes; the intense staring contest begins, though he thinks he can win of pure will, you would remind him later to never underestimate the power of love. He tries to dash at you to get by but doesn’t want to hurt you, thus making his movements slow, and he was still weak from his sickness, meaning your direct push to his chest sent him tumbling backwards as he lost all sense of depth perception. You overshot yourself, however, using so much power that you end up falling directly on top of him.

"I give in…" He falls back on the bathroom floor with you still sitting on his stomach, panting heavily with sweat dripping down his forehead; you feel bad about having him use up the rest of his energy, but he refused to just take what he was prescribed, which was one of the only things that could help him feel better. "I’m sweating a lot… I probably sweated out my fever. No need for-"

"Shut up and open wide." His cheeks darken as he begrudgingly opens his mouth, looking away from you as you pour some of the dark liquid into the spoon, dripping it into his mouth and holding back a giggle as he visibly cringes. You keep his chin titled up as you watch to be sure he swallows the mixture, releasing him once you’re positive it’s flowing through his system. He still appears sleepier and a little bit grumpy, but you had only been worried about his well-being and he’d be thanking you tomorrow when he could actually stomach a plate of food.

"C’mon, you should get back in bed." You kiss his forehead and feel him lean into your touch, arms wrapping around your middle as he doesn’t let you pull away from him. You help him to stand, getting him back to bed with ease as you stroke his face while he tries to get the taste out of his mouth.

"…" You’re silent for a few seconds as you watch him for smiling, looking away when he notices the look on your face.

"What’s that look for?"

"You’re going to have to take another spoonful in 4 hours. ♥"

"…Shit."


End file.
